Tough Little Boys
by StrayedAngel
Summary: A song Fic Based on the song "Tough Little Boys" by Gary Allen! this fic shows how even the toughest men has a softside when it comes to a child, especially their little girl. its a Marisol/Horatio/OC valerie fic R


**Disclaim: I DO NOT OWN CSI: MIAMI NOR GARY ALLEN NOR HIS SONG "Tough Little Boys"!!**

So I was listening to this song on the radio a few minutes ago and I thought that this would make a great Horatio/daughter fanfiction. I mean who wouldn't wanna see the soft side of a CSI LIEUTENANT I know I would especially of Horatio!

Plus This song reminds me of my dad and grandpa b/c in front of people they appeare as these though-nothing-can-hurt-us men and when its just me and them they're like the biggest softies lol!!

**P.S. Somethings Will be different than the series**

* * *

**30 years ago (ok so I have no idea how old Horatio is so Bare with me)**

"Mom I don't want to go to school the bullies will keep picking on me!!" cried a hysterical 8 year old Horatio Cane.

Horatio was a sweet kid who from an early age had an eye for Forensics and especially anything to do with a Crime Scene. Horatio was a small kid for his age and because of his size he was picked on constantly, Especially by his brothers best friend Adrian who was about 2 years older than him. He had a Older(_A/N. A Change_) brother Raymund but they just called him Ray who was the same age as Adrian, the two was unseperable and a lot alike but the only difference was that Ray never picked on Horatio or at least not the way Adrian did.

"Horatio listen to me a bully is just that a bully and nothing more stand up to them and they run for the hills, trust me son they are more afraid of you than you are of them" said his mother sweetly

"Are you sure mommy?" asked Horatio

"Of course sweety" replied his mother

"Ok then" he said before headin out the door to catch the bus with his brother

**At School During Lunch**

"Hey everybody look its the un-wanted Caine" Said Adrian before laughing out loud with the rest of his 'gang'

"Aww come on thats the best you got Adrian?" said Horatio letting out the anger he was holding inside for so long and all because of this guy standing in front of him.

"what?" asked Adrian suprised that Horatio had stood up to him

"Don't you have something better to do than pick on kids smaller than you?? Why dont you pick on someone your own age? Or are you afraid they would kick your ass the way you've been wanting to kick mine for the last years?" asked Horatio already fed up with all the crap that he had to put up with. (_A.N Ok some of you may be saying 'isnt he just 8?' well where I come from kids from the age of 6 use vulgure language and really arent afraid to stand up to a bully or stuff like that_)

"what?" repeated Adrian again still dumbfound about Horatios new reaction

"are you stupid or are you just pretending?" asked Horatio with a smug grin on his face. At this statment even Ray was surprised

"why you piece of shit!!" said Adrian before punching Horatio in the eye

"Is that all you got? damn I thought that would have been harder but then again you ARE a coward" Said Horatio with a smirk that soon became a deviouse grin.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" cried the Headmistress as she came upon the scene

"Ms. Potter Adrian was picking on me and I told him to stop and...and...and then he hit me" said Horatio pretendin to chock on his sobs

"Mr. Elwin follow me this instant" She said in a tone that sent chills down his spine, then she turned to Horatio "Mr. Caine go to the Nurse office so she can tend to you and if you dont feel so good you can go home ok?" she said in the sweetest voice she could mend

"Yes Ma'am" said Horatio before walking away with a triumpt grin on his face while his brother followed behind him.

"What was that?" asked Ray as he approached Horatio

"That--"He said "was the real Horatio Caine"

* * *

**20 years Later**

It wasn't such a busy day but then again that would be a blessing seeing as how that meant no recent deaths had occured. A 28 year old Horatio Caine sat at his desk, after being promoted to Lieutenant a few months ago Horatio and his 'team' was well known throughout Miami as the best CSI agents in a few centuries. Horatio was finishing some paper work when his phone rang.

"Caine" He answered

"Babe its me, I know your busy right now but I was jsut called in from work and I really need to be there can you please watch Valerie for a few hours? and before you say no, I know your just working on paper work and if a crime scene comes up you can leave her with the baby sitter Yelina has watching Ray Jr." said Marisol Delko-Caine who was the wife of Horatio Caine and mother to his 1 year old baby

"Dont worry mari I'll watch her and you know how I feel about strangers watching my angel" he replied

"Ok I'll be there in about 5 minutes, wait for me outside ok?" said Marisol

"Ok" he replied

**5 Minutes Later**

"How's daddy's Angel?" asked Horatio as he picked Valerie up

"Im fine thank you" replied Marisol in a sarcastic manner

"haha well I'll see you later?" asked Horatio

"yeah I'll be off around 7" replied Marisol

"Ok, Love you" said Horatio before kissing marisol

"Love you too" said Marisol as she left

As Horatio walked into the Lab he received curious looks from people as he walked by. As he walked into his office he sat Valerie on his knee and tried to get some work done but that resulted in chaos. As the minutes flew by he noticed a few curiouse people walk by his office a few times. 'Looks like words got out' he thought and not long before he said that his office door opened and his 'team' walked in.

"H why didn't you tell me my beautiful niece was here?" asked Eric Delko, Horatio's brother-in-law

"Yeah Horatio why didn't you tell us?" asked Calleigh as she walked over to Horatio and took Valerie

"Aww isn't she a cuttie" said Alexx as she played with Valerie

"Look at her, she is one very lucky girl I mean she looks just like Mari and not you H" said Eric before grabbing his niece and cooing at her

"yeah...I agree with you Eric" said Speed

"ha-ha" said Horatio in a sarcastic tone before turning around to get something

"H Look!!" said Eric. Once Horatio turned around his heart almost dropped at the sight of his daughter walkin or maybe tumbling towards him before falling and starting to laugh

"Angel are you ok?" He said before picking her up and examining her

"Chill Horatio kids fall all the time" said Alexx in a surprised tone since she'd never seen her boss adct this way before

"Yeah but what if she had gotten hurt or worse" he said in a panicking tone

"H it was just a tumble, she'll get worse licks growing up" said Eric

"Not if I can Help it" said Horatio before walking out to make sure Valerie was ok

"Ok that has got to be the weirdest thing I've ever witnest...I mean that was so NOT Horatio or at least the one I know" said Calleigh who was still in a bit of shock at Horatio's change

"You'll be surprised what a child can do" said Alexx before walking out the room

* * *

**5 Years Later**

6 year old Valerie was standing with her back pack on and her knew suit of clothes anxiouse for her first day of school.

"Mari she's too young to go to school, Can't we just keep her here this year and send her next year??" asked Horatio who was now 33 years old

"Sweety I know its hard but we gotta let her go plus if we dont send her to school this year she'll be left behind and you don't want that now do you?" asked Marisol with a smile on her face

"No but still Mari she's just a baby and too young for school" said Horatio who was now complaining like a kid who was trying to get out of a punishment

"Horatio we already had this talk, now come and give her a kiss good bye" said Marisol while trying really hard to hide her laughter that was treating to come out

"fine" said Horatio before walking over to his daughter and kneeling down in front of her

"Val I want you to listen to daddy ok?" she nodded then he continued "Ok dont listen to anything boys say, dont talk to strangers, dont hang out with boys at lunch or at anytime they are just trouble, and dont listen to anything boys say got it?" asked Horatio

Marisol couldn't help it anymore and just let out her laughter before looking at Horatio and saying "Babe she's going to 1st grade, not college plus she doesnt even know what boys are right now"

"Fine, Val just dont believe everything boys say and DONT talk to strangers ok?" asked Horatio

"Ok daddy" replied Valerie

HONK HONK

"The bus is here come on baby I'll walk you out" said Marisol as she grabbed Val's hand noticing that the girl wasnt moving she looked at the object of intrution and said "Horatio time to let go now"

"ok" he said before letting go and going to get the keys to his car what Marisol noticed though were the tears streaming down his face as he got up.

"and where are you going?" she said after coming in the house after making sure Val was on the bus

"umm..I umm promised Speed I'll bring him ummm the uhhh evidence...yeah the evidence" said Horatio stuttering

"righhht" replied Marisol not believing a word he said

"ok I'll see you later" he said before running out and following the bus all the way to school

* * *

**1 Year Later (At the Park)**

"Daddy can you Push me on the swings?" asked a 7 year old Valerie

"Sure sweet heart...go ahead and I'll be there in a minute" said a now 34 year old Horatio after spotting his 'team' who was walking towards him

"Ok" replied Valerie

"Hey guys whats up?" asked Horatio

"Well its our day off so we decided to go for a walk and we ended up here" replied Calleigh

"AHHHHH" was the scream that brought all them out of there conversation.

"Valerie!!" cried Horatio before running towards his daughter who had fallen while running. In all his life Horatio had heard a LOT of terrifying things but his baby girl's cry just was the worse thing he ever heard.

"come here baby" he said before holding her in his arms while trying to calm her down

"Mari whats wrong with H?? I mean this is only like the second time in all the years I have working with him to see him act this way?" asked Speed

Marisol smiled then laughed and said "I know all about men, and how tough little boys grow up to be dads, they grow in to big baby's again"

* * *

**15 Years Later (At a church)**

"Daddy Im ready" said A now 22 year old Valerie

'ready' a now 49 year old Horatio thought 'you maybe but I'll never be'

"daddy?" said Val

"yeah?" asked Horatio

"Its time" she said

"already?" he asked

"yeah...How do I look?" she asked

"beautiful as always Angel" he responded with a smile that hid well his sadness

"lets go then" she said

**A Few Hours Later (at H's Home)**

Today Horatio had done the most difficult thing he had ever done in his life he gave his baby away, As he walked pass Valerie's bedroom he couldn't help but walk in. As he did his mind fell crowded with memories of him and his Angel together. He sat down on her bed and started looking at the pictures she had on her dresser.

It was one with him and her at his office when she had first made her first steps, then another one with her first day of school, and another one with them at the park and at the end there was just a picture frame but on the bottom it had witten 'ME AND DAD ON MY WEDDING DAY" that one sentence made the tears he had held inside flow down freely. And that was how Marisol found him sitting on Valerie's bed holding a picture of them together with tears rolling freely down his face.

At the sudden intrution Horatio looked up and with a sad smile he said "You were right Tough Little Boys who grow up to be dad's grow into big babies again"

Marisol then walked in and sat on the bed with him and held him in a tight embrase

THE END!!

* * *

Ok SO DID YA'LL LIKE IT??

IF YOU DID OR IF YOU DIDN'T HIT THE LITTLE BLUE BUTTON AND TELL ME!!

XOXO, LILY T


End file.
